The Ace's Obsession
by Chobi-Xianghua
Summary: Sequel to Hard Candy. Mihashi was acting even more timid and frigidity around him then usual. And Abe was damned sure he was going to get the bottom of the issue. Takaya Abe X Ren Mihashi. AbeMiha. Rated M for a reason!


**Hello, hello. It's me again with another Big windup story and a sequal to my previous story HARD CANDY. I don't like this story to much bit oh well. I edited it carefully and hope I didn't miss anything. So Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Mihashi had thought after the lollipop incident the odd stirrings in inside his heart and his body would cease to exist. He thought after the treats were all gone that was last he'd never have to deal with his heart fluttering and his body tingling warmly all over. He blamed the awkward hardness the hormone imbalance and puberty, because that's what Abe said it was and Abe was almost never wrong. What he was feeling was just hormones, that was it. It had nothing to do with his Catcher.<p>

At least that was what he kept assuring himself. Though, by each passing day, it seemed more and more likely that Abe had been dead wrong. Because each day that passed Mihashi found his eyes lingering longer then they should and lingering in places that they shouldn't. Like on Abe's legs, he'd never noticed just how long and lean they were until now, after the whole lollipop episode he'd begun looking at his catcher in a whole new light. His legs were firm and well adapt for running and sliding, and his rear end was firm and pert. The white pants of his baseball uniform making his legs look even better. Mihashi often found himself having to run his head under cold water for a moment longer each day during practice reprieves.

Mihashi cursed the unbearable summer heat that made Abe shed his shirt on some occasions revealing the lean and hard muscle of his chest and abdomen. His skin lightly bronzed and warmed by the sun, sweat often gleaming on his arms and on his temples. The sun caught in his sweaty and messy raven hair. His eyes dark, an odd mixture between coffee and coal. you couldn't call them brown but you couldn't call them black either. His eyes were somewhere in between. His lips always pulled down in a constant scowl were full and smooth looking unlike most boys lips. Day by day it was getting harder and harder to concentrate on really anything. It was nearly impossible to even be near Abe, he felt like his catcher could tell exactly what he was thinking. Like his piercing eyes could see every thought in his head. And the thought made his heart beat impossibly faster, once time he'd actually though he was going to have a heart attack when Tajima sprayed Abe with the hose soaking his catchers white pants and black shirt. The way the fabric clung to his form after it had been doused with water was almost unbearable.

He'd once banged his head lightly against a locker and mumbled to himself about just how stupid he was being. There was no use even thinking of Abe like this. Because boys as good looking as Abe were always straight. And Abe certainly had a few female admirers who Mihashi knew would have loved to touch some of the places he himself longed to touch. His hair, his hands, his legs, the small dip in his back, his cheekbones, the small lonely freckle on his collarbone. Every time a female spoke to Abe Mihashi felt his heart break, he didn't want to know what those girls were saying to him when they touched his shoulders lightly with their smooth supple hands.

"Mihashi!" Abe's angry retort snapped Mihashi out of his daze. He jumped and swiftly looked around himself as he pranced around. When he realized there was no place to hide up on the mound he slowly turned to face Abe who had already discarded his mask and threw it on the ground. With a bit more force then what was really necessary. "What the hell are you doing? Stop wasting both our time throwing shit like that. You're going to hurt yourself and I swear if you injure yourself throwing junk I'm going to kick your ass!" he yelled as he stormed up toe Mihashi, his thin brows narrowed in a fierce glare. Was it wrong to even think Abe looked great even when he glared?

"I..I…" Mihashi stammered as he stepped back off the mound when Abe got closer. He swore he could smell the sweet scent of Abe's shampoo and it was driving him mad. "Don't you back away from me!" Abe yelled as he snatched him up by the front of his shirt. Thankfully Tajima and Izumi arrived just in time to save Mihashi from getting his ass kicked. Mihashi whimpered as he watched Izumi and Abe argue about something or another. He wasn't really sure, he wasn't paying attention to what they were yelling at each other. He was pretty sure though it was the same old song and dance, Izumi yelling at Abe to try and control his temper. Tajima was trying to get Mihashi to relax. This was all his fault, he'd been so unfocused and so just _blah _for a full month now. It was hard to believe that he wasn't even safe on the mound from his thoughts of Abe. Mihashi shakily reached out his hand, Tajima giving him a perplexed look as he grasped the bit of Abe's shirt that he could see underneath the chest guard. "I...I...I'm sorry Abe-kun. I promise I'll try harder" he stammered as he dipped his head to hide his face beneath the brim of his cap.

The yelling stopped, it was quiet. "Don't apologize. Just try harder" Abe sighed as he stepped away, his shirt pulling from Mihashi's fingers. The pitcher lifted his head seeing Abe ambling his way back to the plate. Mihashi's eyes widened as Abe bent over, innocently picking up his mask from the dirt and standing up right, most weight put on his left foot. Tajima patted him on the back which startled him a little, when he looked at Tajima the cleanup batter gave him a knowing grin and the thumbs up. Before he ran off with Izumi to return to their own practice.

"Mihashi" Abe called drawing Mihashi's attention back to Abe. The catcher threw the ball back and Mihashi easily caught it. He then gripped the ball in his glove as he stared down at his shoes, he breathed deeply closing his eyes pushing all thoughts of Abe from his mind so he could just focus on baseball. He looked up again as he prepared his windup to throw what Abe had called for. He lifted his leg, his eyes meeting Abe's smoldering dark eyes from beneath the mask. He swallowed as the ball left his hand, the ball went horribly off coarse, so much that Abe had to throw his body to the left just to catch it. Mihashi swallowed thickly and trembled as Abe picked himself up off the ground. He reached up his gloved hand and pulled the mask off his head and shot a glare at Mihashi that made a terrified shiver race up and down his spine. The look screamed if looks could kill.

"Are you trying to fucking piss me off?" he yelled causing Mihashi to flinch. Luckily the couch stepped in and requested that Mihahsi and Abe take a break. Abe stormed back to the dug out where he removed his gear and disappeared into the clubhouse. Mihashi swallowed, Abe seemed beyond pissed at him. He'd been throwing junk for weeks, at first he'd been able to get by just barely but now, as the feelings got stronger the worse his pitches got.

Abe was his Achilles heel in more ways then just one. Mihashi swallowed and removed his glove and set it down on the mound before he ran off. He paused in the doorway of the clubhouse before he opened it and slipped inside. The lights were on, he heard running water somewhere in the back. No doubt from the sinks which were in the restroom in the back of the changing rooms. He swallowed as he slowly walked into back, his hands clutching the front of his shirt as he made his way to the opening of the restroom. It appeared that Abe hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights in the bathroom, thankfully the light from the locker room shed at least a little bit of light into the restroom. Mihashi stood there staring into the barely lit bathroom, he immediately recognized Abe's form hunched over a sink, his hands holding the edge of the sink. The water running for no reason. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard something, it sounded like a small sniffle and a muffled curse.

"A-Abe-kun?" Mihashi stammered once he realize he'd just walked in on Abe possibly crying. The notion that Abe was even able to cry in it's self was shocking. But Mihashi mentally kicked himself after think that. Abe was human and even he must cry sometimes. "What?" Abe groused, the roughness of his voice making Mihashi flinch. The pitcher squeaked unsure of what to say, he didn't want to start the conversation by asking why Abe was so upset. Would Abe get angry if he asked? "A-are you alright?" he inquired softly, his voice breaking.

"I'm fine" Abe responded snappishly as he suddenly reached down with his hands and splashed the water into his face. "I-I'm really sorry Abe-kun…you didn't hurt yourself did you?" he jumped when Abe straightened his back and gave him a look over his shoulder, a scowl, his face and hair dripping with tepid water. Mihashi swallowed as he watched a particular drop of water drip from his hair and onto his forehead were it ran a trail across his forehead and down his nose before it slowly dripped off the edge. And burst upon the floor at Abe's cleats. "Mihashi.." Abe said snapping Mihashi out o his daze. "Is something wrong with you? Did something happen? You know you can talk to me if anything is wrong right? I mean.." Abe trailed off helplessly as he rubbed the back of his head. When it came to social skills Abe was almost as inept as he was.

"I know I'm not the best person to talk to about stuff because I tend to yell all the time. But I want you to know, if something's bothering you. You can talk to me" he stared at Mihashi with his dark eyes causing Mihashi's heart the quicken ever so slightly. Mihashi knew he could talk to Abe about other stuff, like baseball, but his feelings he was sure weren't something Abe would be comfortable talking about. Abe was his friend, he trusted Abe more then he trusted anyone else on the team. Even Tajima. Abe showed him what being an ace was all about. He didn't want to jeopardize their friendship by telling Abe how hw felt. So he'd lie.

"N-nothings bothering me…" Mihashi lied. Abe glared at him and made a sound with his lips. "Liar. I knew it. You don't trust me at all. Whatever. I don't give a fuck" he snapped as he turned back to the sink and dunked his head under the stream of water. "Go practice with Tajima for the rest of the day"

Mihashi twisted his uniform shirt in his hands as he stood there biting his lower lip. Abe was angry with him. And he knew why, because he was doing it again. Shoving Abe away because he was scared. Abe had every right to be mad. But he didn't want his friend to be upset with him. He whimpered slightly. "I-I'm sorry A-Abe-kun…" he murmured. He wished he could be honest. But he just couldn't. He valued their friendship too much. "I really am sorry…" Mihashi murmured as he stepped closer to Abe and reached out his hand and touched Abe's back. He swallowed as he felt the hard muscle of the young athletes back beneath his thin black t-shirt.

Abe shut off the water and shook his head slightly dislodging the water from his hair leaving it damp with the tepid water. He stood up straight and ran his hand through his hair mussing his bangs. "Stop apologizing already" he grumbled. "If you don't trust me then don't apologize"

"I do trust you" Mihashi mumbled. Abe looked at him and Mihahsi immediately flinched and recoiled back when Abe reached toward him. "Stop that! Why do you always flinch when I get near you? I'm not going to hurt you" he yelled causing Mihashi to stumble back until his back hit the wall. Abe slammed his palm against the wall beside Mihashi's head watching him tremble. "You always do this! You stare at me all the damn time and then you run away every time I try to talk to you. Then you throw junk at me all the all damn day. Tell me what's wrong, now" Abe demanded. Mihashi pushed himself into the wall feeling Abe's body so close to his own, his heart was pounding thunderously inside his chest. "Mihashi!" he winced an closed his eyes. "I-I can't…" Mihashi stammered.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong" Abe warned as he trapped him there with his other arm. Mihashi's breath quickened slightly as he stared timidly up at Abe, his face mere inches from his own. He stared at every bit of Abe's face, it was so close he could feel Abe's warm breath on his neck and it was sending shivers down his spine. He swallowed hard as he stared at Abe's eyes, deep dark eyes staring unblinkingly into his own. He watched Abe lick his lips briefly, his eyes flickering down to his lips for a moment before he slid them back up at Abe's eyes. Even close up Abe looked good.

Mihashi blushed furiously when Abe looked down for a brief second. His heart stopped. He knew exactly what Abe was looking at. And the thought was killing him. A long silence spanned between them. "Mihashi" Abe whispered, his voice dropping to levels he'd never heard it drop to before. He would have enjoyed it if he weren't in this kind of situation.

"Are you…attracted to me?" he inquired, his head tilting up to look at Mihashi again. The pitcher swallowed and bit his bottom lip as he twisted the hem of his shirt in his hands. He felt tears beginning to spill over his eyes. He nodded hesitantly. He couldn't hide the fact that he was attracted to Abe because a certain part of his body wasn't allowing him to lie to his catcher. "Is that why you've been acting so strangely? Well stranger then usual" Abe pressed. Again he received a trembling nod.

He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. This was horrible. His head jerked up when Abe suddenly let out a small chuckle. "I'm glad it's not something more serious. I thought you were being bullied or were afraid of me" he sniggered as he put a finger under Mihashi's jaw and tilted it up slightly. Mihashi blushed furiously as he caught the slight smile on Abe's lips. "This I can fix" he said before he kissed the corner of Mihashi's lips.

Mihashi was a little stunned. Abe was alright with it? He was fine? That was it? He felt Abe peck him on the neck. This was to easy wasn't it? There was no way Abe would just be fine with something like this. "Hey want me to fix it?" Abe murmured against his neck. His lips brushing and ghosting his skin. "Wh-what?" Mihashi stammered. "So you can focus, I can take care of it, this right here" his catcher explained as he traced a finger over the slightly hardened junction between Mihashi's legs.

Mihashi's face flushed darkly, he swallowed thickly. His body defiantly wanted Abe to fix it, but he himself was still uncertain. But the more Abe kissed his neck the more he was beginning to lean more towards letting Abe fix it. He twisted his eyes closed then Abe ran his hand over his cloth covered member, he couldn't help but let out a little moan. His catcher smirked against his neck as he pressed his finger tips into his inner thigh and ran his hand up to his belt. He felt his catcher's deft fingers undoing his belt painfully slow.

He held his breath and stared at Abe who was slowly undoing his belt, once it was undone he removed his lips from Mihashi's neck and looked at Mihashi before he kissed his jaw line. He kissed down his neck as he began to lower himself to his knees before Mihashi, his lips running over the front of his uniform as he did so.

"A-Abe-kun…" Mihashi squeaked as he stared down at his catcher, he watched Abe look up at him through his thick dark eyelashes. A small smirk pulling at his lips as he flicked his tongue out and pressed it into the front of Mihashi's underwear earning a small squeak and a shudder. He covered his face with his hands when Abe mouthed his fabric covered member. He bit his lower lip as he held his face in his hands, his fingers trembling as he felt warm hands pull on the band of his underwear exposing his hardened length.

He gasped when he felt something warm and wet run along the underside of it. He opened his fingers and peeked through the gapes and saw Abe drag the flat of his tongue across the underside, the catcher staring up at him intently as he did this. His tongue swirled around the tip before he wrapped his lips delicately around it and gave it a firm suck earning another moan from his pitcher. His legs trembling under him as he leaned heavily into the wall. And just like the day he'd watched Abe's tongue play with his lollipop he couldn't tear his eyes away from the way Abe's soft lips and deft tongue played around his member. He bit his lower lip hard trying to swallow back any embarrassing noises that he might make.

Abe pulled as much of Mihashi into his mouth as he could until he could feel Mihashi gently nudging back of his throat. He muscled his way past the gag reflex and began suck softly as he bobbed his head slowly. He ran his hand along Mihashi's thigh as he moved his mouth over Mihashi, the pitcher trembling in pleasure. His knees wobbled and he removed a hand from his face and pressed it against the wall behind himself to help balance his weight against it. Mihashi swallowed as he watched his catcher pop himself from his mouth and sooth it's surface with his tongue before he wrapped his lips around it once more. His rough hands running over his thighs and massaging them as he sucked.

Mihasi cried out softly at a particularly long and hard suck, his lips fell open as he panted heavily, his whole body trembling. Still he couldn't bare to take his eyes away from his catcher who had closed his own eyes to focus on what he was doing. Mihashi gently ran his fingers through Abe's hair, it was still damp from being doused in water just moments earlier.

He yelped slightly when he felt Abe's hands begin to firmly squeeze his rear end through his pants, his hands massaging the area firmly. Abe quickened the pace as he bobbed his head, his lips tightening and loosening as he moved. Mihashi felt the coil in his stomach tighten, his hips trembled in Abe's hold. He felt like he was going to burst. He needed to warn Abe. He opened his mouth to speak but only soft moans and pants escaped his lips. When he forced himself to speak it came out at an embarrassing groan of Abe's name and earned a chuckle from Abe, the vibrations fro his throat running along his skin causing him to tightening his grip on the wall, his fingers trembling in Abe's hair flexing softly. He struggled to hold it in as he tried to warn Abe. "A-Abe-k-kun…I…" his speech was cut off by his own moan. His eyes clenched shut and his head lulled to the side and his whole body tightened as he released, a drawn out cry passing through his lips. He breathed heavily trying to regain his breath, he peeked open his eyes and saw Abe lick a pearly white substance from his lips.

"Kinda bitter" Abe commented as he licked his lips. Mihashi stared at his catcher, his cheeks flushed red. He didn't see a single trace of his release on Abe's person. Did that mean he'd swallowed it? Somehow that thought embarrassed him further. He shakily removed his hand from Abe's hair and moved his lips trying to stutter out an apology. Abe stood up and brushed off his knees and silenced Mihashi by pecking him on the cheek. His hands tucking Mihashi away and fixing his uniform. "Feel better?" Abe chuckled as he ran his hands through Mihashi's hair and tucked a little bit of it behind his ear. Mihashi swallowed thickly and nodded shakily. "Good" Abe responded before he stepped back. "Now go get on the mound. I'll be out in a second. I want to rinse out my mouth" his catcher said as he turned his back to Mihashi and turned on the sink before he dipped his head down and began to slurp the water.

Mihashi stumbled his way out of the clubhouse and jogged up to the mound. "Hey Mihashi" Tajima called out loudly causing Mihashi to jump and whirl around as the smiling cleanup batter ran up to him. "Hey, how'd it go? You guys work it out?" he inquired. Mihashi's face flushed deeply as he stammered to find the words, the memories from moments ago filling his head and making his legs to weak. He stumbled around and tripped over his own glove and fell over. "Whoa, dude, what's wrong?" Tajima asked.

Mihashi swiftly sat up and looked up at Tajima and again floundered with his words. "What the hell are you doing?" Abe asked sourly from behind him earning a small squeak from Mihashi, the pitcher whirled around and face Abe who was standing there already dressed in his catching gear and holding Mihashi's glove. Instantly upon seeing Abe's face and his lips his face flushed the same shade as a cherry. A smirk appeared on Abe's lips as he grabbed Mihashi's hand and put the glove inside. Tajima folded his hands behind his head and mutely observed the two.

Mihashi swallowed and hastily stuck his hand inside the glove. "Mihashi" Abe called as he tossed the ball to the pitcher who caught it and looked at his catcher who crouched down behind the plate and pulled the mask down over his face and gave Mihashi a sign before he held out his glove and moved into position. Mihashi stared at Abe's form before he nodded shakily. He took a deep breath as he began to wind up. His body feeling relaxed and loose despite the erratic beating in his rib cage. And when he threw the ball it went straight into Abe's mitt. Just like an ace's ball should.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>There might be a third installment of this. I'm not sure yet. I don't feel like Mihashi quite as closure yet. And it feels odd to leave it there. So I might do another story to sequal this story. Who knows. <strong>


End file.
